


night shifters

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, people might die i haven't decided yet, rival criminals au? rival criminals au., ryuji swingin a pipe around makes me nut so that's the graphic violence tag, slow burn sorta, they're gonna kiss but it's gonna be a lil while, thirstpining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone's justice is different, and yours has no place here.





	night shifters

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thirsty and that's really all i have to say. please enjoy tho

"Y'know why you're here, right?"

The bastard doesn't answer— just keeps struggling in his pitiful way against members of the teams he disbanded without a thought.

"Aww, you don't? Didn't even think about askin' my first mates?" The boys all jeer. One girl shudders in spite of herself. "Wait— my bad! Hard to do with this all over your face, huh?"

One gloved hand yanks carelessly at the duct tape given hours to settle on his face. Had anyone who cared been listening, Suguru Kamoshida's screams would have raised a panic— instead, they earned cheers.

" _Alllllll_ better now, right? You can ask, if you wanna." He's silent as the pain ebbs, dumbstruck.

Ryuji knows he's trying to place where he's heard this voice before, sure that even given the chance he wouldn't recall. None of his students were anything but toys and punching bags— since when did those need _names_?

"Dumbass. You got seconds left and you're wastin' 'em staring?"

"Don't talk to me like that, you thug—"

Another boy's fist flies into his throat before his tirade can gather steam and Ryuji could smile, would, if he didn't have a show to run. Thug? He'd take it.

"You don't wanna talk like that to me and these guys. We already know exactly _what_ you are, promise! Panther told us all about it."

That triggers in his audience the moment that makes the guilty knot in his stomach worth it— the crowd parting to let the ones wronged forward, the opening of that sweet final act.

Panther in her sleek red cat mask and Spike— tomorrow, Shiho— with her eerie porcelain doll face would lead this act of vigilante justice, as the pair who'd suffered most at his dirty hands. Behind the mask Ann watches her darling, hands still trembling at the sight of him, and Ryuji swears what they'll do to him isn't yet brutal enough.

"Of course you recognize me," Panther boasts, hollow and cheerless. "but that's fine. You know what happens if you tell, right?"

"You'll see all of us again," Skull breathes, "but you won't be seein' shit after that. Catch my drift?"

The crowd draws in closer, Ryuji pressing into Ann's shoulder, a silent spur. When at last Kamoshida notes the glint of a bat he's ready to risk further harm to speak again— makes sense.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" He's wailing, like he knows it's futile but has to try. "If I go missing, they'll know it was you who did it!"

Skull's laugh, so much harsher and uglier than Ryuji's, tears its way up his throat. "You ain't goin' missing. They're gonna find you, but they might wish they hadn't."

They. The masses. The ones who would report on this come morning, headlines like "Another Vicious Attack On Alleged Suspect," as if one would turn to such brutality for anything but the truth. They, the liars, the masks adults wore to look human while they lived like monsters. Made monsters of children.

Who were they to protest the things that he did to protect what mattered to him? If he could reach into a crooked man's heart, pull out his hate and his broken intentions and set him back upright— don't they think he would? Power like that doesn't exist.

Ryuji understands, even if they don't: You have to be the first to strike, because anything can crush those too weak to withstand.

One day he'll take off the mask and try to teach them. Tonight he watches his following lay into this morning's villain with their makeshift clubs, listens to him scream for help that doesn't come.

Is it right? No, he's not that deluded. But what is?

"Go easy. We need to keep him recognizable."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand end prologue. hope that wasn't Too edgy.
> 
> the others are coming soon! chapters will shift focuses, and akira is next, but for tone i wanted to put ryuji first. the first real chapter is already 3/4 done, so strap in tight if you liked ♡


End file.
